Category List
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ This a list of usable categories that does not include user content categories. Content categories are outlined in the Rules. =General Categories= These categories can be used on any page. :Category:Candidates for deletion: Nominates the page it is applied on for future deletion by an admin ir moderator :Category:Collaborations: Used if a page has two or more users developing it :Category:Incomplete: Marks a page as incomplete or as a work in progress :Category:Public: Marks the page as a page anyone can use or modify, though the extent of this may vary from page to page in this category, so be aware =Character Categories= All characters must have the Category:Characters category on their pages. If your character is personal and/or a representation of yourself, you can also add the Category:Dragonsonas category. Species Outlines which subspecies your dragon (does or does not) belong to. Also contains info for non-draconic characters. :Category:Aice: Used if a dragon belongs most closely to the Aice subspecies :Category:Esoe: Used if a dragon belongs most closely to the Esoe subspecies :Category:Hyca: Used if a dragon belongs most closely to the Hyca subspecies :Category:Lume: Used if a dragon belongs most closely to the Lume subspecies :Category:Pyra: Used if a dragon belongs most closely to the Pyra subspecies :Category:Tene: Used if a dragon belongs most closely to the Tene subspecies :Category:Hybrids: Used if a dragon has no discernible subspecies or is a mix of two or more subspecies :Category:Non-draconic: Used if a character is not a dragon; use this category sparingly Trait Describes the (typicallly) physical traits of your character. :Category:Females: Used if a character identifies as female :Category:Males: Used if a character identifies as male :Category:Non-binary: Used if a character identifies as non-binary :Category:LGBT+: Umbrella term for if your character is not hetrosexual and/or cisgender :Category:Seniors: Used if your a is above 62 years of age :Category:Adults: Used if your a is between 62 and 20 years of age :Category:Adolescents: Used if a character is between 19 and 11 years of age :Category:Children: 'Used if a character is below 11 years of age' :Category:Deceased Characters: Used if a character is deceased :Category:Historical Figures: Used in conjunction with Deceased Characters; only used if the character has an importance in history :Category:Disabled Characters: Used if a character is disbaled :Category:Mentally Unwell: Used if your character has a mental disorder or if they are not in a stable state of mind; please do research when writing these kinds of characters and do take mental health issues seriously Status These describe a status of your character. Statuses are typically not physical traits and are more of social standings. :Category:Status (Civilian) :Category:Status (Criminal) (Used if a character is known to have committed a crime) :Category:Status (Leadership) :Category:Status (Off-grid) (Used if a character is off the grid; completely separated from society and interaction with characters in society) :Category:Status (Prodigy) :Category:Status (Soldier) :Category:Status (Student) Occupation These describe a character’s occupation (something that is not a social status). Ask an admin if you want to add a category to this list. :Category:Occupation (Artist) :Category:Occupation (Actor) :Category:Occupation (Assassin) :Category:Occupation (Athlete) :Category:Occupation (Historian) :Category:Occupation (Marketing) :Category:Occupation (Mathematician) :Category:Occupation (Medical) :Category:Occupation (Mechanic) :Category:Occupation (Scientist) :Category:Occupation (Singer) :Category:Occupation (Writer) =Literature Categories= All literary works must have the Category:Literature category on their pages. Format These categories are for formats of literature. :Category:Format (Comic) (For stories told only in images with dialogue) :Category:Format (Epistolary) (For stories told only through in-story documents or notes) :Category:Format (Illustrated) (For stories told with images, dialogue, and textual description; compatible with other formats besides comic) :Category:Format (Long Story) :Category:Format (Poem) :Category:Format (Short Story) Genre These categories describe the mood of a literary work, and more than one can be used on a single page. :Category:Genre (Adventure): (Usually descibes a cross-country journey or exploration of some sort) :Category:Genre (Casual): (Descibes a character soley in day-to-day life with ordinary problems) :Category:Genre (Horror) :Category:Genre (Drama) (Focuses on conflicts and relationships always romance between characters) :Category:Genre (Comedy) :Category:Genre (Informative) :Category:Genre (Mystery) :Category:Genre (Romance) :Category:Genre (Tragedy) =Other Categories= This section describes less commonly-used categories. Places These categories are for tangible places. :Category:Cities: (For a community where dragons live and work; can be applied to towns and villages as well as large cities)'' :Category:Landmarks: (For a notable attraction on a map; can apply to almost anything that would be put on a brochure)'' :Category:Landscapes: (Usually for a place that is not inhabited and/or is not well known)'' :Category:Minor Places: (Usually for a place that does not have a lot of content on the page)'' Organizations These categories are for a page describing an organization of some sort. :Category:Businesses: (For a professional organization that seeks to make a profit)'' :Category:Groups: (Usually for a small, casual organization of characters) :Category:Factions: (For an organization with a common goal or ideals; can be used for cults or gangs) Notice The Category:Miscellaneous category is used for pages that do not fit in any of the above categories. Category:Help